The Demigods' Children
by MagicGoddess2001
Summary: This is after the war with Gaea and this is about all of the demigods' children. Hope you like it! no hate please. This is my first ever publication, so COMMENT! Bonus points for guessing everyone's parentage, so are hard and others are easy *cough*Belasaria*cough*. Hope you like! PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter I

I woke up to a soft hand on my shoulder. Gently urging me to wake up, but that of coarse would be in vain, because the real challenge would be getting me to leave my bead. Then of coarse it hit me who in the world would be in my cabin, trying to wake me up? I rolled over to see a gorgeous boy, with golden blonde hair, that stood out against his black clothing. He nudged my shoulder again softly.

"We need to go, _Now_!" the pretty blond boy sounded worried which didn't seem to meet his cool demeanor at all. This time he grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder with surprising strength.

"What are you doing! Who are you! Let go of me!" I screamed while trying to kick my way out of his grasp. He did not seem to notice my screams or my kicking but simply tightened his grip on my waist and ran out of my cabin.

I screamed louder trying to wake up some of the other campers, but no one herd my screams, even the boy didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter. We were just passing the huge pine tree that stood on the edge of the camp and the woods beyond. I dove out as far as I could to reach one of the branches, and held on for dear life. I almost immediately spilled out of my kidnappers hands and landed on by butt.

"What the he-" he started as I got up. But when I was up I was already sprinting. I was the fastest girl on my cross-country team, and my track-team. I would blow away from him faster than-. He was a lot faster than he looked, he tacked me and pinned me in not even five seconds, and as soon as he did, my small little cabin collapsed, as if being smashed by a huge fist.

The boy looked down at me. No, to call him a boy was an extreme under statement. His face was almost perfectly symmetrical, except for the cocky up-turn on the right of his lips, that would make most girls' hearts melt on the spot. His steady gray eyes stared at me with a mixture between aggravation and amusement. It was obvious by the way he carried himself that he got what he wanted very often.

"Jayden, let her up. It's done, they think she is dead." A voice called from in the woods. At that moment a large, and very built girl revealed herself. She sounded gruff, and her unkempt, and mangy copper-rust colored hair blew wildly be hind her. She was dressed similar to the guy who must have been Jayden, except for a lot more red clothing, and a tattoo on her hand of a spear and winged shoes.

Jayden stood and offered me his hand, totally poker faced. I refused a stood on my own. I hadn't realized how tall he was until I stood up, and barley made it to his nose. The girl walked over and extended her hand to shake her own.

"The name is Belasaria, and this dunce is Jayden." She said as she shook my hand. I must have slightly smiled because Jayden bit his lip.

"Well now that we are all introduced, can we continue? Remember, quest, bring her back to camp?" He spoke in long drawn out words, as if speaking to a toddler. Belasaria looked as if she was going to throttle him. Though I was still confused, and partially pissed.

"What camp are you talking about?" I demanded. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Why, Camp Half-Blood of course."


	2. Chapter II

Okay, I wanted to send a special shout out to two of my readers, in thanks of your sweet comment!+Bonus points for the correct parentage to Princess of Flames, and for being the first comment ever! thank you guys so much!Also bonus points to YourLogicIsFlawless for awesome pen name. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, +some romance.;)

I had absolutely no idea what to think. Jayden, Belasaria, and I were only forty miles away from _Camp Half-Blood_. According to Belasaria it was a camp for _special_ kids, who's parent was a Greek god. Jayden hardly talked, and whatever he said was some sarcastic comment about the ignorance of mortals, such as I. Belasaria often argued that I was indeed a demigod, and a powerful one at that, otherwise Chiron would have never sent them on a quest to save me. Why she defended me I was still uncertain, because she didn't seem overly fond of me either.

Though I seemed to annoy Jayden with my very existence, but Saria just said that he had never been good at making new friends, ever since a young girl he meet three years ago. Thought Jayden did not seem like the kind of guy who has had his heart broken. No, his reason went way deeper.

The next day I went down to the river to bathe. Somehow Jayden had managed to shop-lift everything we needed. He just walked in and out without anyone looking at. He didn't even bother to conceal the good, because no one noticed him, like he wasn't there.

I stripped everything except for my bra and underwear, so I could wash them. I only had those because I would never ask him to buy me any. I slowly sank into the water, feeling the chill of calm waters around me. I rinsed out my hair, and more or less, tried to comb it with my fingers. I couldn't help but feel worried about someone randomly popping up and freaking out over me bathing in a river. though we were over thirty miles away from civilization, and the chances of a lost camper strolling in were extremely slim. Though of course, leave it to a demigod to fit into that small chance.

Jayden, of course was this demigod. Without even looking at me he sat at the base of one of the tall pines that surrounded the river. He opened a book and started to read until I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. His head shot up almost immediately. He knew I was there even from my silent breath.

"I know you are there, Mika. I'm not an idiot." he said coolly as he looked down at his book again. He didn't seen to care about the fact that I was still there and trying to bathe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritated by his density.

"What do you think I am doing?" he gestured to the book he was holding, "Are mortals that primal that they still do not understand the basics of the written language?" he asked sarcastically.

Now this irritated her, she was tired of him talking down to her, as if she was a mere child. He was only a year older at most. She was feed up with it.

"Have you ever heard yourself speak to another person, you act like everyone is your servant ready to worship you at the bend of a hand, and you are a what, some sort of _god_." She snapped quickly and clearly. He only smiled slightly, which gave me a odd sensation of pleasure.

"I like you word choice for that." He whisper, almost to himself. I rolled my eyes, he is way to full of himself. Though the next thing he did surprised me more than anything else he could have done. He set his book on the ground, and proceeded to taking his shirt off and tossing it on the ground. He advanced to the water, where it seemed to greet him like an old friend. He waded right in front of her, making her very self conscious, considering her current outfit choice.

"And what of you, if I were a god, what would that make you"he whispered to me. My stomach was doing back flips, because not only was I only in my underwear and bra, he was right there looking at me with that same cocky grin as the first day I met him.

"That would make me one of the few people who would tell you no." I whispered as well, unable to find my voice. This pleased him and he grew closer, so he was hardly an inch away, and I could feel his presence in the water in front of me.

"I find it funny that you think you have the strength to deny me." he spoke softly, his lips brushing against my ear lightly. It sent a chill of excitement down my spine, I had to fight the urge to nuzzle him back. He was partially right, I wanted him a little bit, but not just that, I wanted to know him, what he was hiding, who he was hiding.

"You're not my type." I whispered into him ear. He smiled slightly, his arms had somehow found their way around my waist, probably turning my face all shades of red. I felt his warm breath on my check.

"I'm everyone's type" at that moment I forgot every sarcastic comment, and every loathing look, and practically melted into his. His lips were hard at first, like he didn't want to kiss me, but he softened and held me tightly against him, though still gently, as if he was afraid of hurting me. He slowly started to sink under the surface, taking me with him. I allowed my hands to run through his hair, and close whatever tiny space was left between us. One hand gripped me tightly, while the other played with the ends of my hair. I came up for a breath, and he smiled like this was something he did all of the time.

For one single moment we lingered in the river together, enjoying each others presence, but of course, we were demigods, and this kind of peace never lasted long.


	3. Chapter III

_**Jayden's P.O.V.**_

For a brief moment he was wondering what the Hades had just happened. Here he was in the river holding a girl he just met, not to mention the fact that she was half-nude. But, he couldn't help it he felt compelled to be with her, like his father had once described to him, about the sirens he and Jayden's mother had faced. Jayden wanted to smack himself, this was totally out of character for him. Whether or not he liked he, he felt guilty playing with her emotions like that.

Mica had started humming softly, a soft and sweet tune that Jayden could listen to forever. The song slowly grew louder, and more lovely, the song seemed to echo through the calm river. He moved his ear toward Mika check, feeling compelled to move toward the voice. Though to his dismay she was not the source of the music, without even listening to his inner warnings he started to follow the sound on the voice.

_**Mica's P.O.V.**_

As soon as Jayden started to pull away, she started to wonder what she did wrong. She turned slightly to look at Jayden and saw something terribly wrong, he looked like he was a zombie. His eyes were glazed, and he looked like he was going to drool. He turned slowly, but frantically to her.

"Do you hear that? I need to find it, I must get to it," He murmured. Though I couldn't hear a thing, but there he was wadding down-stream, stumbling around, blindly searching for the song that he claims to hear. I of course swam after him, wanting to know what was going on. As he swam faster I struggled to keep up. Even in this slower state, he was extremely fast, like the water was helping him get there quicker. Though if whoever was there was causing Jayden to act like this, she wasn't sure she wanted to meet them. But of course it was to late to wish for that.

_**Jayden's P.O.V.**_

He had just reached the bottom of a mini water fall when he saw where the voice was coming from. And there perched on the rocks , was his mother. Her honey-golden hair was tied up into a ponytail, and her bouncing curls dangled just above her shoulders. Her gray eyes shone as she saw her son. For a moment it was just her, then his father appeared, his black hair tousled, and his sea green eyes were full of pride. It was all he ever really wanted. His family again. But as he wadded closer, his mother started to change, her face darkening, and her teeth sharpening. But this was what he wanted right? To be a family again, like so many of his fellow demigod camper. Why shouldn't he have that kind of life? After everything his parents had done. He stopped, those were not his thoughts, if he wanted anything he was going to earn it, not inherit everything like some others. He looked up to his father, but he was not there, in his place was a gruesome, salamander like creature. Sirens.

_**Mica's P.O.V.**_

Jayden was standing in about chest deep water, and staring at some rocks. On the rocks was tiny little salamander, but there was something odd about them, a strange aura, that gave them an appearance of being something much more sinister. Maybe it was a kind of puppet monster. Though from her limited knowledge, all she could discern was that this monster was really only powerful through it's ability to manipulate the visions of others, and at the moment it's prey was Jayden.

The next thing that happened, happened in a blink of an eye. Jayden spun around, eyes wide, and the shadowy aura of the creature tackled him. All of the sudden water exploded around them, dragging Mica, under the water. She coughed and sputtered as soon as she broke the surface again, only to see Jayden standing tall, and the water swirling around his waist. Shadowy arms reached up, as if to drag him down into the depths of hell. Then Jayden started to glow. Quite literally, emanated a golden light. If Mika hadn't been drowning at the moment, she might have made a sarcastic remark on how he resembled a glow stick, but our heroine was at the time unavailable. As the shadows drew closer to Jayden, the golden aura seemed to burn them away, destroying the shadows with light. It was almost as if he were a god.

_**Jayden's P.O.V.**_

What Jayden had thought was a siren, turned out to be a full 10x worse. He remembered Chiron's words of a new evil "Bits of Chaos are rising to the surface, causing the most harmless thing to result in creatures of nightmares. Pray to your father that I may be mistaken, that what I fear is not to be the case." From what appeared before him now, Chiron's worse fears have been realized. But the problem Jayden had was that he had no idea what these things are.

Τσουνάμι. He pulled with mind calling. The sword that his grandfather, Poseidon had given him when he had turned twelve, and become a full fledged member of the camp. _Tsunami_. He felt the leather handle materialize in his hand, and smiled, oh how he loved that feeling. He called to the knife his grandmother Athena had given him when he was born. Φρόνηση. Wisdom. A sword like his father, and a knife like his mother. And he had the skill and wit of both.

He focused his energy into finding the source of all of the monsters core. A new development in destroying the monsters that tormented the race of half-blood that was secret to the rest of the world. His mother had discovered it after the famous war with the ancient goddess Gaea. Monsters have a sort of aura, and at the center of that aura is a core. If you were to focus all of you power, and energy at that one point, and strike, you could take a monster down with a single strike, and leave nothing but a pile of golden dust in your wake. It was how his mother, who had none of the powers of the other legendary seven made herself even more indispensable. Though to be honest even without that crucial skill, she would never be dispensable, because of her wisdom, cunning nature. It was why his dad loved her more than anything in the world, or anywhere else for that matter.

He found it. A hard black point of energy focused in the center of the swirling arms of darkness that were trying to drag him down. It was stupid really. Trying to drown a child of the sea. Jayden focused his energy toward the core, and swung the blade dead center.

_**Mica's P.O.V. **_

Jayden couldn't see what Mica could see, she could see the core perfectly clear, and it was a newt. If Mika hadn't been struggling not to drown she would have found the notion of Jayden battling a little newt would have been hilarious, but much to her dismay, she was. Mica pulled back all of her memories of the stories of legend her mother and father had told her as a child, and all the annoying and tedious assignments she had been assigned in her mythology course.

The only thing that she could think of was overshadowing, similar to eidolons, which could posses the bodies of any unsuspecting host. Her father had told her about the story where a few, had taken over his body along with his friends. But this didn't seem to be the case here. It wasn't so much as possesing, or overshadowing, rather it was like a whole new force stealing, and implanting itself entirely. Rather than pulling strings like a puppet master, this seamed to take full possession, and to an extent, connect its own form to that of the newt, like adding a new embodiment to the newt.

Suddenly Mica was suffocating, not from the water, but a dark black smoke was covering her, surrounding her body. She couldn't move, it was like she was stuck in a block of stone, thought stone felt like you were secure, but this was like dangling in the air, and in terrified Mica. Why did it just suddenly envelope her? Wasn't Jayden it's target? Why her, but then she realized, it's core was not longer centered in the newt on the rocks, in fact the newt had turned into a small pile of golden dust. The core no longer had a body, so it needed hers.

_**Jayden's P.O.V.**_

Before Jayden could deliver the final blow, the core of the demon suddenly disappeared. What? Not a single strike, yet the core in front of him has shriveled into nothing more than a ring of ash. Where had it-. The thought stopped, dead in his mind as he turned to see the accumulating darkness that was enveloping Mica. She hung, suspended in the air, traditional Greek robes, covered her body in black silk. No. It couldn't. It wanted her as a host.

The next thing that happened surprised Jayden more than anything else could have. Mica. She shone brighter than Apollo, (and Jayden knew that for a fact, he had met the flirtatious god himself). The evil spirit around her melted away leaving her shining in glory. The once black robes now shown out in a brilliant scarlet, finalized with bands of gold encircling her upper arms and crowning her forehead. She looked like a goddess. Shinning pure, and golden.

Her golden aura faded, and she began to fall. Jayden reached out with hands of water to catch the motionless girl as she fell from her throne of golden dawn. As she submerged into the water, Jayden could feel every breath, every heart beat of Mica. He rushed over to her body, which he had surrounded in a barrier of water, to protect her from anything else that could harm her.

Jayden held her limp body in his arms. She still was covered in a tunic of red silk, and bands of gold encircled her arms and forehead. Her breath was shallow against his chest, he needed to get her back to camp quickly. Saria, would know more about helping her than he would. Though something still raised the hairs on the back of his neck. A normal demigod, even with a weapon, would have been consumed, but Mica had consumed _it_, she purified it. Now how would one explain that?


	4. Chapter IV

Hey guys! Wow it's been forever since I updated I'm sorry! I want to thank all of my followers who still stuck with me, and all you guys who comment! You guys rock. And special shout out to my awesome friend Daria(- She rocks too;) ) Also I now have an account on watt pad, so soon I will have this story here and there, so you can see it both places. ;)

cam70300

Mta1

Emotionless and Soulless

solangelolover (maybe...you'll find out soon, very soon)

Princess Of Flames

YourLogicIsFlawless

BossLord

_**Mica's P.O.V**_

When Mica woke up, Jayden was carrying her bridal style back to the camp. Some how they were both completely dry, even though the last thing she could remember was drowning in the spring, back, deep within the heavily wooded forest. Though, she was wearing a red silk tunic, that she had no memory of ever wearing. Jayden looked at her as soon as she lifted her head up.

"How do you feel? You took a head dive into the rocks, and I barely got there in time." He said.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing her way out of his arms, though not before her legs gave out when she stood up, leaving Jayden to catch her, _yet again_.

"I swear to gods, why must you-" Jayden began, before Mica, cut him off.

"What am I wearing?" she finally demanded.

"How should I know? You're the one who started levitating, and glowing." He said, puzzling out how to assess the situation. _Does she seriously not remember? Should I tell her then?_ He decided against it. He'd be better of to tell Chiron first, rather than stress her out more than need be.

Mica's eyebrow raised. That was a lie. She could tell when anyone was lying and about six different red flags got set off when Jayden just spoke. Why would he lie? Though more to the point, he was hiding something, rather than telling her a bold face lie. At least that was something, though, something, still wasn't substantial.

Mica decided to leave it at that, as Jayden helped her up, so she could walk.

"Hey we are almost back to camp. So don't worry."

"Back to Saria?"she asked, and Jayden's impish grin returned.

"Back to Camp Half-Blood."

_**Jayden's P.O.V.**_

It had been two days since the incidence with the salamander demon, and they were so close to camp that Jayden's heart was beating faster in anticipation. He and Mica had agreed not to tell Saria about the monsters, deciding it would be best not to worry anyone until they consulted Chiron first. They were set to return to camp in about an hour. It would not be a long wait.

But explaining Mica's new robes was a bit of a hassle. After Saria's constant badgering, Jayden had just come up with a lie, saying that Mica had just been claimed by Aphrodite, who had given her traditional robes in the process. Somehow Mica wasn't very pleased at his suggestion of parentage.

Though, the lie had brought up a big question to Jayden. Who was Mica's actual godly parent, or was she a second generation demigod like himself. But that raised another question; all of the demigods, greek, roman, or even _norse_, a newer discovery-they had all united into one central camp. They still called it camp half-blood though, in honor of Jayden's mother, who had made a plan, and redesigned the camp to accommodate for the new campers. All demigods powerful enough to draw attention where at the camp and all of their children where there, safe, as well. If any of them were to have children they would know, it's not like it would be a secret. So who was Mica?

They were approaching the gate carved with writing in every language imaginable. An amazing feat, pulled off by a few daughters of Hermes and Apollo years ago. Home. Standing by one of the pillars were two familiar faces. Selena, and Kira. Jayden smiled. Selena, Saria's older sister had a proud look on her face, as she ran to her little sister's side. And Kira, Jayden's own younger sister ran to greet him. He picked up the little girl, and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you! It took you _forever_! Oh wait you haven't even heard about what happened yesterday with Uncle Nico, and Uncle Will. You aren't going to _believe_ who Uncle Nico said it was!" Kira giggled as she hugged her brother. Then she looked up to see Mica, and stared for a bit.

"Wait are you who Chiron was talking about? The daughter of -" she started before Selena clamped her hand over the eight year old's big mouth. Mica looked at the little girl for a moment in confusion, before Jayden stopped any further investigation.

"Yeah, she was just claimed a bit ago too, that's why she has the dress." He said, hoping to stop any questions Belasaria might have. Though, what had Chiron told Kira that he hadn't told Jayden? And who's daughter was she? The questions spun all around in his head.

"I think you need to see Chiron so he knows you made it back with, um, I'm sorry-" Selena said.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Mica."

"That's a pretty name. I like it a lot!" Kira jumped in.

"Oh, thank you. My mother gave it to me. She said she and my dad went there before I was even born. Mica, Washington that is, my dad got lost, and they ended up there. But my dad just said it was for a rock." She said laughing with the little girl. So she knew both of her parents. That didn't help at all. They started to walk to The Big House, where a few children of Hermes, Two children of Mercury, and a child of Loki where playing cards. Some how Jayden thought that was a bad idea.

As they entered, Jayden Immediately saw Chiron talking with the former camp director, Dionysus, who still often visited, even though he claimed Zeus made him. Chiron looked up and caught eye of them and a smile spread across his now wrinkled face.

When Mica say Chiron she was flabbergasted. Maybe Jayden should have mentioned that he was a centaur first. But what surprised her, surprised him.

"Mr. Brunner? What? Why are you here? I mean, not to be rude but what?", She said confused to the point when all of her thoughts became incoherent, but Chiron just laughed.

"You would be surprised how many times I've posed and an English or Geometry teacher."

"You don't say". Jayden heard Mica mutter.

"Could I ask you all to leave except for Jayden and Mica, please?" He asked, and everyone quickly left, including Dionysus. Chiron motioned for the two to sit down. Jayden sat on the old high-backed chair, and Mica sat on the floor in front of the fire, even though there were other chairs. Chiron gave a sad smile.

"You look so much like your mother, but you have your father hair. I couldn't seen it as clearly then, but now. I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen either of them."

"Well, it's been a long time for me too. Mom and Dad disappeared when I was twelve. I had come back from school, and the house was burnt down, and no body knew where they were. They didn't die in the fire though. No one knows what happened." Mica said softly, almost bitterly.

Jayden knew the feeling. His mother had died when she gave birth to Kira. She was offered godhood as she was dying, from her mother, Athena, and she became the minor god of alliances and architecture. At one point, Jayden's father had been offered godhood as well, but he had turned it down to be with his mother, so now he took Zeus up on his offer and became the minor god of leaders, to be with his mother. He was eight at the time. But unlike Mica's parents, his at least visited as often as they could without breaking Zeus's laws on the gods seeing their mortal children, even if said gods were formerly mortal as well.

"Mica, how much do you remember about your parents? Were they well, _different_, in any way, like us." Jayden asked curious about what abilities she may have inherited. Like how Jayden had the powers of his father, and the superhuman intellect, and wit of his mother, where Kira, who still struggled reading greek, took after only their father.

"Well, not that I knew of. They were normal, but I did encounter a lot of nymphs when I was younger, and they talked to my parents on a daily basis. Oh I almost forgot,"she said taking a purple crystal pendant that hung suspended on a chain around her neck, "My mom gave this to me for my twelfth birthday,my dad made it for her when they got married."she said, smiling fondly at the memory.

Just then, Selena burst through the door panting, and smiling like a madwoman.

"Jayden*pant*, your dad *pant***, **he's here at camp."


	5. Chapter V

**Mica's P.O.V.**

As soon as Jayden heard Selena's news he raced out of the Big House to follow Selena. Chiron gave Mica an apologetic look.

"You'll have to forgive the boy. So rarely is he able to see his father, and now more than ever with the discussion of a new enemy. I wonder if Annabeth was able to come as well, it is something that I would like to discuss with her myself."

"Who's Annabeth?"

"Huh, oh, that's right you aren't very educated in the world of demigod affairs. Percy and Annabeth Jackson, they are Jayden and Kira's parents. They were heroes in both the Titian and Giant wars almost twenty years ago. Percy defeated the time lord Cronus, and lead the Greek army into battle against the goddess Gaea. Annabeth entirely redesigned camp half-blood, and revolutionized the art of monster destruction. They were both demigods, who both moved on to godhood, and rightfully so."

"Wow, that's incredible. So if Jayden and Kira's parents are both gods, then are they...?"

"No, not quite. Percy and Annabeth were both still demigods at the time of the childrens' birth. They did not accept godhood until after Kira had been born."

"Wait why did they accept godhood if it meant leaving Jayden and Kira?"

"That was not their intention in the least. Percy, actually had been offered godhood at the end of the Titan War. But he turned down Zeus's offer to be with Annabeth. The reason he accepted this time was because he didn't have a choice. Kira doesn't know this, but during her delivery things went very wrong. Something similar happened through Jayden's birth, but with less severe effects. We believe it was Hera's form of revenge. Annabeth died during Kira's birth, and as she was dying Athena, her mother, offered her godhood, which she had no choice but to accept. In anger Hera struck down Percy as well, whom followed Annabeth into godhood. Though surprisingly it was the goddess Aphrodite, who granted Percy eternity with his beloved."

"Ironic. Jayden told Saria that Aphrodite had claimed me to explain these" she said indicating the red dress that she had somehow acquired during the battle. Chiron's questioning eyes prompted her to recount the story of their encounter with the salamander demon. His solemn eyes were full of worry.

"It is as we feared. Chaos has returned."

**Jayden's P.O.V.**

Jayden raced after Selena, who was surprisingly fast. Though she was also four years older. As they reached pavilion Jayden caught sight of the two people he wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. _Mom. Dad. _A tall man with tousled black, and sea green eyes had his arms around a lean woman with honey-golden hair, and stormy grey eyes. They were both hugging Kira in their arms. Jayden ran to his parents, his emotions on the verge of spilling over.

"Dad! Mom! We've missed you." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Jayden, we've missed you too!" His mother said through teary eyes, rushing to hug him.

"You've grown so tall! You look just like your father, with that stance." she said smiling at her son. Percy ruffled his son's hair.

"I've missed you Jay."he said softly. Soon people began to gather around the heroes. Jayden's Aunt and Uncle came.

"Piper! Jason! It's good to see you!" Annabeth said hugging the other woman. His aunt smiled, and greeted his parents. Soon almost the entire camp had made it to see them. Even Uncle Nico and Uncle Will and their new daughter, whom they had found somehow. Jayden hadn't heard the whole story yet.

They all had moved to the dinning hall where everyone had gathered around for dinner, as wind spirits brought out assortments of food. For some reason Everything his father ordered was blue. He remembered mom would make his blue food a lot when he was a kid, and his dad would usually eat the blue food as well but he thought that was to please his mom, he didn't know his dad preferred blue food, or blue coke for that matter.

With everyone gathered around,and eating and laughing together it seemed like home somehow, even though before they had died, it had not been like this. This gave Jayden a warm fuzzy feeling inside, like being welcomed at the hearth, like he was always whenever he visited the kind goddess Hestia.

"Aunt Piper, I want to show you something. You are gonna love it!" Kira said, suddenly excited. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy looked at the girl in surprise.

"Just Aunt Piper or do you want your mom and dad to come too?" Uncle Jason asked.

"Nope, Willow said I have to show Aunt Piper first, then Daddy so you guys would all understand. So I need to show Aunt Piper first." She smiled. Willow. An owl. To the best of everyone's knowledge, Jayden was the only one that had inherited his father's abilities. But Kira could talk to an owl. Not even his Mom could do that.

"Okay then. Trust the owl." Aunt Piper said. Kira grabbed her hand and lead her away. The rest of the adults looked after them in curiosity.

"I will never understand what that owl has in mind." Annabeth said as they disappeared over the hill. It only spoke to Kira, and often seemed to give her strange advice, though it had always been correct, so they had decided not to argue. Though Annabeth was curious what surprise awaited them.

**Mica's P.O.V.**

Chiron stared at the fire place, gazing at the flames that flickered there, a brilliant red. Silence. It made Mica want to scream, just to break it, even though she didn't dislike silence. Just then Kira burst in the room, with a beautiful woman in tow behind her.

The lady had tan silky skin, and braided caramel hair that hung a little past her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled a dazzling rainbow of colors. Mica almost felt as though she should trust the woman whom stood before her. Wait. No. Stop. Mica recognized this- charm magic. So this woman was a child of Aphrodite.

"Aunt Piper, there is someone you need to meet. See here she is." Kira said, pointing at Mica.

"Who's this Kira?" The woman-Piper said slowly, almost cautiously.

"My name is Mica, nice to meet you." she said extending her hand. Piper smiled and shook her hand. Her touch lingered just a bit. Not very noticeable, but Mica still felt it.

"My name is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Your hands are warm." She said smiling, any trace hesitation had disappeared, instead was replaced by a kinder and more bubbly demeanor.

"Rather powerful as well, seeing how pin-pointed your charm-speak magic was. Maybe you could teach me some time." Mica laughed lightly.

"Oh, you know charm magic? I wouldn't mind being a test subject if you would show me."

"Really? Are you sure, most people are not very fond of charm magic being pushed over their will..."

"Don't worry, I done it before, and I strong enough that you couldn't make me do anything too outrageous." Piper laughed.

"Okay then, I guess." Mica centered her focus into searching the woman's heart. What did it need the most? Love, and friendship, seemed to be the bonds that held her heart together, so maybe... Mica checked for the three most common darknesses, Betrayal, Loss, and Heartache. Bingo. Loss. A lover? No, more like a little brother or close friend. Mica knew exactly which button to push now.

Mica began to sing, a soft yet firm melody, with a sad undertone. Gradually the songs tempo sped up and the tune brightened to a triumphant yet kind tone, finishing with a long major chord that rang clear throughout the room. Piper looked at her in astonishment, even Chiron was a little bit startled.

"Oh my gods..." Piper stuttered. "You know Sympathetic Healing Charm-speak, that is... well..." Piper trailed off.

"What she means by that, is only powerful sorceresses know that type of charm magic, and very few could enact it so... strongly." Chiron finished.

"What does that mean? My mother taught it to me easily. I thought everyone could do it if they were taught."Mica said, confused. Piper shook her head.

"You may pick up very minor charms, but it is nearly impossible to use it for anything substantial without the ability prior hand."

"So when Dad showed me how to make stories and people in the campfire, that was something I was born with the ability to do?"

"Yes. What do you mean, making stories and characters in the campfire?"

"Oh, that's simple. When I was younger, Mom, Dad and I would sit around the campfire, and tell stories, but whenever Dad told stories, he would make the characters appear in the flames, and the whole story would unfold with little people made of flames. My favorite was the story about Daddy and the dragon. We still had him in our house, he slept outside though in a house my dad made."

As realization began to wash over Piper, stinging pricks of tears came to her eyes. No. It couldn't be. But what if...

"Mica what is your full name?" Piper asked shakily.

"Mica Esperanza Valdez."


	6. Chapter VI

Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all my reviews and faves/follows! You are all awesome! I was recently asked to do a little bit-story for Nico and Will, and my reaction was "YAS!" Those two are pretty much one of my favorite ships! So here's a clip for them! ;) (About the recently mentioned daughter named Bianca)! Oh and yes this is also in honor of love prevailing in the Marriage Rights ordeal! #lovewins! 3

.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

It was almost noon when Nico had left the Big House after visiting the oracle, Rachel. Lately he had a lot of free time, and usually spent it visiting old friends, or helping his husband in the hospital at camp, that his friend Annabeth had helped design. Though today, Will was busy with something doctorish that had a lot of paper work, and Nico felt that his lack of usefulness, was not helping him concentrate.

He pondered visiting his sister, Hazel, and her family. She and Frank had a daughter who would be turning fourteen next week. He had made her a silver bracelet with the words "aliqua forma"-any form carved into it. He had discovered during a babysitting adventure, that Melody could change shape like her father. She had given Nico quite a shock after growing a cat tail, then disappearing into a duck.

Still indecisive about his visit, Nico caught sight of a surprise. Reyna. A few year after the camp was constructed she left, to travel around, and round up potential demigods world wide. Though she had been off duty lately to settle in with her husband, in San Juan. To everyone's surprise she married a mortal, who possessed the ability to see through the mist, like Percy's mother. Only Nico, and Piper knew the reason behind this was Aphrodite's prophecy. But either way Reyna loved Marco with all of her heart.

Nico ran to the top of the hill to where Reyna was waving her arms in the air to him. As the he got closer, he could see that she was holding something. He couldn't quite see what it was, a bag, no... it looked like a baby. What would Reyna be doing with a baby?

"Nico! There you are, you are exactly the person I wanted to see." Reyna said. Her tone was happy, but her brow was furrowed in hidden worry. Her demeanor changed to more of a serious air "You need to see this." Unfolding the grey cloth, she revealed a small child, no more than two or three. The baby girl had dark curls, and silky olive skin which had a splash of freckles across her nose.

"I found her sleeping by the gates. She was in a cardboard box, with this blanket. There was nothing else, except for a hat, and note that read "take this freak". Who would do that to a child?" Reyna asked quietly.

"Is she a-"

"No, she's mortal. She's definitely not a demigod, or some kind of monster. Aurum and Argentum would have smelled it right away if she was. There is nothing abnormal about her as far as we can tell. Oh, look. She waking up."Reyna said as the child opened her eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolaty brown, but they seemed to sear into his soul. He knew this, he knew her but from where...? He was positive that he had never seen this child, but he was sure he had meet her.

"Ni-co." she sounded out, with a grin. Reyna was absolutely stunned.

"What did you say sweetie?" she asked dumbfounded. The girl just giggled.

"Nico, Nico, Nico!" She laughed, and reached her arms to him. Reyna let him take the girl, and watched as she hugged him with her tiny little arms. But she turned to Reyna quickly in distress.

"Rah-Rah! My hat got gone!" She said frantically, and started hitting Nico's head for emphasis.

"Rah-Rah?" Nico smirked.

"Shut it, Death Boy. Oh, right, sorry.' she said pulling out a dark olive green hat, "Will you please tell us your name now, sweet heart?"

Nico's heart stopped. The hat. That floppy, crochet, dark olive green hat. He knew why he had recognized this baby. His sister. Bianca. It was her.

"Nico, what's wrong, you look like you are going to cry."

"Bianca" he said quietly. "Your name is Bianca, isn't it."

"I'm Bianca! That's me!" Bianca stated cheerfully.

"Wait, Nico... Bianca... does that mean...?" Reyna puzzled.

"That she's the reincarnation of my sister, yeah, it probably does." Nico whispered.

"Papa! Nico is Bianca papa!" the little girl started to sing. She started to wriggle, so Nico set her down, and she started to run down to small hill, singing and giggling, leaving the two to follow her.

Bianca started to skip over to the main stretch of cafes, and shops located along the street, pointing at each shop as she passed by. Nico ended up buying both Bianca and Reyna hot chocolate on their way to... actually Nico didn't really know where they were going, really just following Bianca was all they seemed to be doing.

Suddenly Reyna stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Nico stopped to see what was wrong, only to see Reyna, with a strange look on her face.

"Hey, I think I have an idea. Is Will still at the hospital by the strawberry fields?"

"Yeah, wha-? Wait no no no, if you are suggesting bugging Will, he's busy."

"He get's off at three, it's two fifty." Reyna pointed out, smiling devilishly. Nico knew there was no getting out of this one, the best thing to do is to just follow and try to prevent the world from ending, once Reyna got something in her mind she didn't stop.

"B-B, do you want to go see Dr. Will?" Reyna asked the little girl.

"Yeah! Daddy!Daddy!" she smiled. I baffled Nico, that Bianca knew so much. But it was clear that she had given them the role of her fathers. Now how was he going to explain this to Will?

.

**Will's P.O.V.**

Will had just finished up the last of the discharge paperwork, and was just about to leave when a knock on his office door called for his attention.

"Who is it?" he asked opening the door to reveal his husband, Reyna, and a little girl who he had never seen before.

"Nico, Reyna, hi! Who's this?" he said kneeling down in front of the little girl holding Nico's hand. He looked up at Nico, only to see, his eyes glazed in concentration. The little girl looked up at Nico then at Will.

"Papa!" she smiled and hugged him. Will was taken by surprise. Nico looked mildly uncomfortable, and Reyna was just laughing.

"Papa?" Will looked up at Nico with curiosity.

"Um.. how do I explain this..." Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. After

two hours of confusion they finally managed to explain the majority of the story. Reyna was convinced that due to Bianca's fondness of them both, that Nico and Will should be her temporary guardian, until Chiron could decipher the matter completely.

Through the majority of the conversation, Bianca was sitting on Will's lap, and playing with his hair while he poked her belly, often earning a gleeful squeal from the little girl. Nico smiled, it felt almost natural to him having Will and Bianca playing and having fun. Just like they were a real family, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

**Three hours later**

After talking to Chiron, Will and Nico brought Bianca to their home by the edge of the strawberry fields. Bianca had already fallen asleep and was laying on the bed in the guest room silent as a mouse. Nico and Will were snuggled in their bed, in their room.

Nico was laying looking up at the ceiling, while Will played with his dark curls.

"I've been thinking, Nico. Does Bianca have any memory prior to her rebirth?" Will wondered as he braided the ends of his boyfriend's hair. It used to drive Nico crazy, but Will could tell that he secretly liked having his hair played with.

"I don't think so, I mean she shouldn't, but she knew my name before anyone told her. She hasn't said anything about it though, so I don't know." Nico pondered.

"Well let's just say for now she doesn't. She seems to think that we're her dads, to be honest I don't mind in the least, actually I sort of like it. It makes us feel like more of a family, than just a couple. I know it sounds weird, but I think that we should adopt her. Her parents abandoned her, she has no where else to go. We have more than enough money and space to take care of her, and she is the reincarnation of your sister, so she's already like family. We could if you wanted to."

Nico looked up in shock at Will. He was worried about _Will_ being uncomfortable taking care of Bianca, but it seemed like he was all for it. He smiled. The same smile that he had worn a few months ago when Will asked Nico to marry him. A smile of absolute joy and delight.

"Definitely. We could absolutely take care of her. After all who else could do it?" Nico sat up. Will smiled right back at him.

"You know, I love that smile." Will said, leaning in close. The they where kissing, their arms wrapping each other in a tight embrace. Their kiss lingered, a long, sweet and simple kiss. Nico set his head down on the pillow, and the two cuddled together until they both fell gently asleep in each others embrace.

Fin


End file.
